Many consumers connected to the electrical network require inductive reactive power. Compensation of such an inductive reactive power component is effected by using capacitors which are also referred to as phase-shifting capacitors whose capacitive reactance is approximately as high as the inductive reactance. Complete compensation of the inductive reactive power by means of phase-shifting capacitors is however not possible in practice precisely when high power fluctuations are involved. A further disadvantage is that the phase-shifting capacitors required, which are frequently combined together to form what is referred to as capacitor batteries and which moreover take up a great deal of space have a negative effect on the stability of the electrical network.